


Needy bitch

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Summary: Toe hoe this is for u. This is a joke dont take it seriously we joked about fersen humping Marie's leg and here we are.Warning: Marie calls fersen a bitch, she dick stepping, slight mentions of bondage, fersen humps her leg idk what else
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Count Fersen (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Needy bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Toe hoe this is for u. This is a joke dont take it seriously we joked about fersen humping Marie's leg and here we are.  
> Warning: Marie calls fersen a bitch, she dick stepping, slight mentions of bondage, fersen humps her leg idk what else

Fersen looked up at you, a small pout forming on his lips. His hands tied behind his back trying his best to pull against the fabric. He looked cute like this, on his knees as he should be. You walked around him watch as he became more desperate as the minutes passed by. His erection became more painful as the minutes went by. His shifted uncomfortably as his pants felt uncomfortably tight on his erection, 

“M-Marie, please touch me, I want you to touch me, please” he whined bucking his hips in the air trying to get any form of friction. 

You pressed your boot against his crotch barely applying any pressure, he let out a loud whine. 

“I don't know Fersen, do you think you deserve to be rewarded?”

“Yes, I've been good, I promise” he gently rolled his hips. 

He yelped as you increased the pressure. You were crushing his dick beneath your boot. 

“Marie it hurts, s-stop!” he whined trying to get away from your leg. 

This only made you apply more pressure.

“If you want me to stop you have your safe word“ you removed your foot from his crotch.

He let out a shaking breath. You sat down on the bed. Watching him struggle to stay still. He wanted you to touch him so bad it was hilarious. You snapped your fingers and pointed to your lap.

“Sit.” He obeyed, struggling to stand up before sitting on your lap. 

You ran your fingers through his hair, “What a good boy, so obedient” You kissed him gently. 

He pulled away from the kiss “Touch me please” he whined. 

It was adorable how desperate he was.

“I don't think I will '' You teased kissing his cheek.

“Please!~ I've been good, I promise, I'll behave please Marie, please” He was crying at this point.

You could feel him throb through his pants trying his best not to hump your thigh like a dog in need. But maybe that's what you wanted to see how desperate he could get. You gently wiped his tears with your thumb. He leaned into your touch burying his face against your shoulder. His face heating up as he began to rock his hips. He let out a muffled moan trying his best to stay quiet.

“Look at you, you're so desperate it's disgusting” you began to move your leg in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Such a needy bitch, humping my leg like a dog in need so pathetic” he whimpered biting your neck in an attempt to muffle his moans.

You let out a shaky breath, before grabbing a fist full of his hair pulling his head back exposing his neck. You bit down smiling as you heard him yelp. You wrapped your hand around his throat.

“I bet you want everyone in France to know what a bitch you are”, You moved your hand to grip his jaw making him lookup. 

He shook his head, “I'm not a b-bitch” his breath hitched as he picked up his pace. 

“Oh, you aren’t? I suppose you're right at least a bitch can follow orders” your hands clamped down on his waist tightly stopping him from moving his hips. 

He let out a sob trying his best to move his hips, only led to you tightening your grip making him whimper. You pushed him off you, onto the floor. 

“Tell me did I give you permission to move?” You stood over him hovering your boot over his crotch. 

He gulped, knowing what would happen if he further angered you. 

“N-no”.

“And I gave you time to recognize your mistake and after all that you still argue with me” You pressed your boot against his crotch. He squirmed pulling on his restraints. 

“Now Fersen dear, if you can obey this once I'll give you a treat, I'll untie you and everything, how does that sound?” he nodded frantically. 

“I want you to admit that you're a bitch, I want you to tell me you're nothing but a desperate bitch that can't follow orders. And then I want you to tell me how pathetic you are” You smirked watching as shook his head.    
  


“Marie I don't think that's necessary, I'm sorry-please forgive me” you applied more pressure. 

He whined pushing his hips against your shoe. 

“Fersen, how do you expect me to make you feel good if you can’t obey orders?” You pressed your boot more firmly smiling as a pained hiss left his lips. 

“I-i-” he cut himself off struggling to find the words. 

You encouraged him by pressing your boot harder against his crotch. 

“H-hurts” he cried trying to move away.

“Then say it” You leaned against your right leg.

“Marie! Stop, it hurts, it hurts stop please~” tears rolled down his face, “ I'm a bitch, I'm a needy desperate pathetic bitch that can't follow orders, I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch” he sobbed. 

“Good boy” You removed your leg, bending down and placing a kiss on his forehead. You untied his hands and he immediately wrapped them around you clinging onto you tightly. You pressed your knee in between his legs making small circular motions. He leaned all his weight against you resting his head against your shoulder. He moaned weakly bucking his hips against your leg. 

“If only they could see you now, what would they think of you hm? Being reduced to nothing but a horny dog. What would Lafayette say?” He moaned loudly clinging onto you like his life depended on it rapidly bucking his hips against your leg. 

He let out a shaky breath as he trembled in your arms cumming hard. He struggled to catch his breath.

“You came from this, you really are pathetic,” you sped up your movements.

He looked away biting his hand trying to muffle the sound that came out of him.

“S-stop I'm done, I can't” You stopped pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

He groaned, getting up before undressing. 

“Guess you'll have to throw that pair away” you teased.

His face went bright red as he changed out of his now dirty pair of pants. Once he was done cleaning himself up he joined you in bed wrapping his arms around you.

“I'm never letting you take control again”

“That's not up for negotiation my dear we both know you could never, and besides you're just a needy bitch” you giggled. 

He tried his best to come up with a response but ultimately failed.

“Shh just forget about it and go to sleep” You kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes, drifting off in the comfort of your arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to end shit


End file.
